Blossoming Kitsune
by Invader Cole
Summary: When Sakura got injured by the kyuubi's chakra in did something to her. Her body is changing and she is getting more powerful by the day. Naruto x Sakura
1. Chapter 1

It had been about three days since the second Sasuke retrieval mission. Yes she had failed but she was able to get over it. But something was really bothering her. Her body had been going trough some changes reently. For instance her hair has grown longer. It now reaches all the way to her shoulders. Yes it was normal to grow long hair but not overnight.

Next her boobs are now bigger. She was really going to need some new bras. Heck she was not yoused to this how did Hinata do it. It was like her entire body was developing at once. That wasn't even the worst part on the top of her head was a pair of fox ears. She would speak to lady Tsunade about it tomorrow. Today she had to go visit Kakashi at the hospital.

So she put on a red cap and walked downstairs. When she came into the kitchen all the attention was definetly on her. She sat down next to her father who felt a little uncomfortable. Who wouldn't after seeing there daughters very well developed body.

"I should say something to change the subject of attention" thought Sakura. "Today we are visiting Kakashi sensei in the hospital"

"That's good, you make sure to tell him Nero said hi" said Sakura's mother. Nero laid a plate of bacon and eggs in front of Sakura. She had turned her back for a second and when she turned back around all of her food was gone. "Sakura did you eat all of that"

"Yes mam" answered Sakura. This next question she really did not want to ask. "May I have some more"

That's when her mother and father anime fell.

Later Sakura found herself walking to the hospital. It was crazy what was she turning into. Was she still Sakura or was she turning into a monster. "Hey Sakura what's the matter" Sakura looked up and it was her friend Ino.

"Hey Ino" greeted Sakura

"What's the matter with you, you don't seem like yourself today" asked Ino worried for her friend. Ino then noticed something off about Sakura. She knew her since they were kids and she never once wore a hat.

"Sakura why are you wearing that hat"

"You know just trying out a new look"

Ino once again yoused her powers of observation. Then it hit her like a brick her boobs were giant. Her hair was a lot longer and her butt wasn't helping her.

"Sakura what the heck happened to you"

"Its nothing I have to go" Sakura without even noticing ran right into Ino. "Sorry" Sakura ran off again but there was one thing she forgot her fallen hat.

* * *

**So here is the first chapter the credit goes to pensuka for the idea. So now Sakura's hat has fallen off will her secret be revealed. Fight out next time.**


	2. A run in with Kiba

Trying to forget her previous conversation with Ino Sakura still went on to the hospital.

"That was to close maybe I should skip the hospital and go to lady Tsunade"

Sakura was then knocked down by a certain large white dog.

"Akumaru stop it" said Sakura as Akumaru was constantly licking her. He seemed a little more friendly than useally. Sakura then noticed something else new about her. Her sense of smell was like ten times greater.

What was she smelling it was her freind Kiba. He really did need a bath.

"Hey Sakura what's going on" asked Kiba

"Nothing I was just going to visit Kakashi sensai" she said getting Akumaru off her.

"Oh yeah I heard what happened so is he holding up okay"

"Yeah he was treated by lady Tsunade. But I will make sure it will never happen again"

"What do you mean"

"I mean i'm going to get stronger and inprove my healing powers"

"Maybe I can help you out with some of your training"

"That would be good but you might want to take a bath first" said Sakura teasing her freind.

"Geesh Sakura your starting to act a little like Naruto. Your not dating are you" asked Kiba while also teasing her.

"What ever I got to go now i'm kinda running late" Sakura left leaving Kiba and Akumaru by themselves.

"You know Akumaru Sakura almost seems diffrent" said Kiba to his loyal dog.

Akumaru only barked in return.

A/N: For those of you who are wondering why Kiba didn't notice Sakura's change in body well if he didn't notice how big Akumaro got. I doubt that he would notice simething like a girls body development. Also the chapters will be getting longer so don't worry.


	3. Don't stare at me

Finally she made it without anymore delay's she finally made it to the hospital. She realized she was late since neither Naruto or Sai was outside waiting for her. She walked in and noticed the woman at the reception table.

"Excuse me but can you tell me what room Kakashi Hatake is in" Sakura asked

"Yes of..." The woman looked up and was in a shock. Pink ears she thought. This girl was six teen years old and she had a body like this.

Those ears could they really be real is the question that kept going on through her mind. "Please go to room sixteen on the second floor"

"Thank you" Sakura walked off. Looking over the receptionist noticed something not even Sakura did a pink tail.

* * *

In room sixteen Naruto and Sai along with Kakashi are still waiting for their pinked hair team mate.

"So do any of you know what's keeping Sakura" asked Kakashi

"Sorry but it looks like it's going to be awhile" said Naruto. Naruto then suddenly felt a tightning in his stomach. It was hisseal acting up. Like something got outside of it.

"Are you okay Naruto" asked Kakashi

"Yeah i'm fine"

A second later it was the one they were waiting for Sakura.

"Sorry i'm late" apologised Sakura. She noticed they all had a diffrent look on their face. "Oh yeah I almost forgot my newappearence" she thought. She turned her face back up to their faces.

Naruto's had a bloody nose leak, that pervert. Kakashi's eye's are incredibly wide opened and Sai well he walked up to herand said.

"Nice tits ugly face" he said very casual.

"THAT PERVERT" Sakura yelled. Lucky for Sai she was currently being held back by Naruto.

"Sakura calm down" said Naruto. Giving all he had to do it he felt something brush up agaisnt his leg. He looked down and noticed a pink tail.

"Sakura wheir did this come from" Were the words she heard from Naruto. She calmed down and backed away to the wall.

When she touched her head she noticed her hat was gone. Which would mean her ear's were visible. This was also the same time everyone else in the room noticed as well.

"Sakura you forgot your hat" Ino said as she walked in along with Shikamaru and Choji.

"What the"said Shikamaru as he noticed Sakura. But unlike everyone else at first he noticed her tail and ears.

Sakura was in the worst position in her life. The cold eye's staring at her like she was a monster. Was she because she didn't even know.

Then she couldn't take it anymore. So she jumped out the window.

A/N: YAY early update. So here you go I hoped you enjoyed it.


	4. Cold and warm comfort

Sakura sat in a ally crying on what had happened. It was as she really feared her friends the people she cared about saw her diffrent. They looked at her like they never saw her face before. Like she was a stranger. She could hear them calling out to her,but she didn't want to call back to them.

"Sakura where are you!" Shouted Ino.

"Sakura if you can hear me yell!" Shouted Naruto.

Sakura wasn't even sure who she was anymore. Was she woman or or foe she didn't know. She looked down in the puddle of water to see her own reflection.

"You're a monster! A monster!" Sakura Punched her reflection not wanting to see who she was. She covered her eyes going through a mental break down. She then felt someone touch her shoulder. She looked up to find her friend, the one she had grown to like Naruto.

"Sakura why are you crying"asked Naruto

She could barley look him in the face. Not Naruto the person who always treated her well.

"Sakura I asked you why are you crying"

"Because Naruto can't you see me. I am not who I was before" Sakura then stood up.

"Naruto a girl is not supposed to look like this. A girl is not supposed to have ears and a tail. A girl is not supposed to be a monster"

Naruto then looked at her with confusion. How could she say that. This was not the Sakura he knew.

"Sakura you might have a tail and fox ears, but you are not a monster" stated Naruto.

"Of course I am why else would I look like this. I'm a demon taking a human form. I know this because I saw how all of you looked at me. You didn't look at me like the Sakura Haruno you know. You looked at me like you didn't even know who I was"

Naruto then felt torn up inside. How could he do that to Sakura the person he cared about, the person he loved. He knew how it felt like all of it and he felt guilty to make someone else feel the same.

"Naruto please just leave me alone" cried Sakura.

That's when Naruto did the unexpected. He walked up to Sakura and gave her hug and he didn't let go.

"Sakura I am sorry. I never met to make you feel diffrent, i'm an idiot. But listen no matter what you think or anybody else think, you are and always will be Sakura Haruno"

Sakura's tears began to go away. But replaced with tears of happiness.

"Sakura don't let anyone else tell you diffrent. Don't let them bring you down. Because that is would not be the Sakura I know. Then you would truly be diffrent from the Sakura I know"

That's when Sakura returned the hug. Feeling safe in Naruto's arms. She didn't even notice there little audience.

Ino along with Sai could only smile at the scene. While Choji ate his bag of chips. Shikamaru wouldn't admit it but he kinda felt jealous.


	5. Explainnation and a fox kit?

In a hospital there seemed to be a lot of noise. Coming from the friends of Sakura coming to comfort her. Most of them are complaining about how they can't come into the emergency room. The only one's allowed in were Ino and Hinata

"That's not fair how come they get to go in" complained Naruto.

"Because idiot Ino is an experienced medical ninja, and Hinata's byakugan can find something wrong with her chakra system" said Shikamaru.

"But that's not fair"

Shino was the next to speak up. "Listen Naruto think about Sakura for once. Do you really think it's good for her to be around so many people at once"

Naruto seemed ticked off at that statment. "Shut up Shino what do you know"

Naruto refused to listen. He didn't want to hear anything from anyone about how Sakura felt.

Without a warning Rock Lee, TenTen, and Neji came in. Rock Lee and TenTen looked worreid. As Neji was expressionless.

"So is it true, something's wrong with Sakura" asked TenTen.

"Sakura-chan whats wrong" cried Rock Lee

Shikamaru then spoke up to catch them up on the situation. "So let me give you the sweet short version."

* * *

In the medical room.

Sakura layed down on the bed, while Hinata, Ino, and Tsunade examined her. Tsunade felt it would be better if she was around people she was comfortable with in her current state. The entire thing felt it could have gone on for hours. There was test after test after test. Hinata checking her chakra system and more. She had no wounds so no healing needed to be done. Just hours of examination. After a while it stopped and Tsunade came back to her with some results.

All the bones in her body tensing up. Sakura had to listen to the results, but at the same time she didn't want to hear it. She came to the conclusion that it was now or never. She escaped thought and listened to her master.

"So Sakura this is quit the case you got yourself into. I understand you might not be in a chatty mood, so here is what we found. When Hinata checked your chakra system we saw that somehow the nine tails chakra has somehow mixed up with your" said Tsunade

"I think I know how that happened. During the mission to bring Sasuke back. When Naruto went on a rampage.." Sakura the thought back on that day. The rampage and the failing to bring back Sasuke. She then got back to the explaination.

"When Naruto went on a rampage I tried to stop him. Without a warning he attacked me, leaving a deep wound in my shoulder. It took longer than I wanted for it to heal" finished Sakura

Tsunade then began her explaination again. " Yes and that must have been when the chakra's mixed. As you know a chakra system is apart of you, so as a result of that you gained a pair of ears and a tail. I would say in a way you probably became the nine tails in human form"

"So what do we do now Lady Tsunade" asked Sakura.

"For now we keep this a secret and in the village. I don't want this getting any knowledge from anyone or any other village. I will tell the council about this, I don't know what they will say so until then do what you would normally do"

Tsunade walked out the room, leaving Sakura to herself. Only leaving one detail about her out. The fact that her new chakra was leaking.

* * *

When Tsunade passed them, she gave all of them the okay to go in. This was to Naruto's delight but before he could walk in Ino grabbed him by the collar.

"Naruto weren't you paying attention, Hinata was speaking" she said.

"Oh sorry Hinata what were you saying" asked Naruto.

Hinata started fiddling her arms "Well I was saying that we should all host a party for Sakura. To show her that she is still are friend and is still welcome to us"

"Hey that's a good idea we should keep it a surprise"

* * *

Sakura still sat on the bed thinking about her situation. She then out of no where felt a surge coming out her body. A pinkish aura started to souround the floor. Reaching a smaller form until in manifested into what seemed to be a small fox kit.

Its fur was pink while it had green eyes. It seemed friendly and even hopped on Sakura's lap. Sakura didn't know what to think. She had never seen a pink fox before or even one that appeared out of nowhere.

"Um whats your name" Sakura asked it. Not really knowing if it could speak or not. The fox didn't answer but kept cuddling with Sakura.

"Well I guess I should probably name you. I like the name Yuga how about you"

The fox kit seemed to enjoy it and jumped with joy. "Good I guess you are now Yuga"


	6. My fox kits

"So Sakura are you ready to go" Naruto asked her.

"Yep, come on Yuga" Sakura said. Yuga hopped into her arms. Naruto was very confused on where the fox kit came from. He knew for a fact it was not there before.

"Hey Sakura where did this fox come from" Naruto asked.

Sakura only smiled at the confused blonde. "Oh you mean Yuga. I was confused at first to but now I know the reason. Follow me to the old training ground and I will show you "

Naruto and Sakura left out the hospital. On there casual walk they got a few glares from the villagers and heard a few whispers. Sakura didn't feel right, Naruto felt this and comforted the pink haired girl.

"Hey Sakura don't listen to what they say. They don't know anything and they can never understand how you feel." Naruto then motioned his hand to Sakura's.

They were now holding hands. Naruto knew this was a risky move but to his surprise Sakura accepted it. She was starting to like the feeling of having him this close. The two looked at each other in the eyes. They then began to lean in.

"Hey! Sakura Naruto!" shouted Konohamaru coming over. Naruto and Sakura quickly turned away from each. Thinking about what they almost did.

"_What am I doing I _ love Sasuke. Naruto is just a friend"_ Thought Sakura._

_"Are you two holding hands" Konohamaru asked._

_"No" they both said. Taking there hands away from each other._

_"So what are you doing." Naruto asked._

_"Well I was wondering if you could train me today" Konohamaru asked._

_"Sorry but not today. Sakura said she was going to show me a her new trick"_

_"Does it have something to do with that fox" he asked pointing to Yuga cresting on Sakura's shoulder._

_Naruto nodded. Konohamaru decided he should be the one to come to. So the group of now three made there way to the training ground. On the way there Naruto only wished Konohamaru would go away._

_"So Sakura what is your new jutsu" asked Konohamaru._

_"Well watch this" Sakura placed her hand on the ground and a summoning marked appeared. In a puff of smoke four fox kits appeared including Yuga._

_"Now let me explain. All of these fox kits represent a piece of my personality. Yuri and Tori represent my shyness and aggresiveness" She said holding a gray fox and a red fox._

_"Next Yuga and Raven represent my sweetness and passion" she is now holding Yuga and a blue fox._

_"Wow so can they do anything other than be cute" Naruto asked. What he didn't expect was for Tori to start tearing up his face. When Konohamaru tried to stop it she started attacking him._

_"Tori stop" commanded Sakura. Tori took her teeth out of Konohamaru's face. "Sorry Konohamaru and Naruto but Tori doesn't like to be called cute" Raven is seen showing great affection towards Naruto. "But Raven is a different story"_

_After har demostration Naruto noticed what time it was and grabbed Sakura by the hand. This time she took it away from him instead of last time. It was to Naruto's displeasure but he decided to explain for his reason._

_"Sakura we have to go. There is a special surprise for you at Hinata's house" he explained._

_"Oh okay then let's go" Sakura and Naruto walked off with the fox kits following close behind. "Come on Konohamaru" shouted Sakura._

* * *

_"Here we are" Naruto opened the door and much to Sakura's surprise all of her friends are the room with a big table of food drinks._

_"This if for you Sakura we hope you like it" said Hinata._

_"I love it , but why?" she asked._

_"Because we love you and we don't want you to feel any different around us"_

_Sakura almost cried but she didn't. She had decided she was becoming a new Sakura. One that was not a big cry baby. She was in bloom._

_So the rest of the night was filled with laugh and joy. Everyone was completely enjoying themselves. Even Neji and Shikamaru._

* * *

_After the party Sakura located herself home with her fox kits. Tsunade had already told her parents about her so she did not have to explain anything. Even if she wanted to tell them herself. She layed down in bed and thought about her day._

_"_I should probably get my own place to live. I do need my own little privacy" Sakura tossed over and thought more about the thing that almost happened with Naruto.

"I can't like him can I. I love Sasuke. But why does part of me want to be with Naruto."

* * *

**So here it is. Sakura is confused about her feelings for Naruto and she is feeling a lot better. Next chapter I might have her go on a mission to pay for her apartment. Bye for now and I hope you all have a happy thanksgiving.**


	7. The weird moment

The day started nice and sunny. The perfect day to start a new mission. It that was what Sakura Haruno was doing. But she wasn't alone she had Naruto and Konohamaru. The mission was simple take out a group of bandits threatening a town.

"So Sakura how did you get rid of your tail and fox ears" Naruto asked.

If was true Sakura was missing her 'extra features'. "Well it happened this morning when I realized that it was possible for me to make them come and go" explained Sakura.

"I kinda liked you better that way"

"What's that supposed to mean"

"Oh nothing"

The group walked all day in silence. On there way to the village they were suddenly approached by three bandits. They bandits knew who they were and had speacific orders to take them down.

"I got the pink brat" said the one dressed in red and the tallest of them.

He rushed towards Sakura we a kunai in his hand. Sakura took out her own and the two clashed. The red bandit jumped back and made some hand seals. "Pheonix flower jutsu" he blew fire from his mouth .

What he didn't know Sakura had her own tricks up her sleeve. She quickly made her own hand seals "Fox fire jutsu" From her mouth came came fire that took the form of a fox. The two attacks met but Sakura's fire fox overpowered it and made direct contact with the red bandit causing him to burn and pass out.

"Sakura that was amazing" said Naruto.

Sakura blushed a bit. "Thanks Naruto i've been practicing"

Sakura noticed that Naruto and Konohamaru had there opponents defeated. After that they set up camp and tied up the bandits for questioning. From the looks of it they would not be up for awhile so they waited.

"Konohamaru could you go get some more firewood" Sakura asked him.

"Sure thing Sakura it won't be a problem" Konohamaru said. He walked off leaving Sakura and Naruto alone. Naruto had tried to remake the previous moment they had before so he scooted closer to her.

"So Sakura how have things been going" Naruto asked.

"They have been going fine except I have been going through some real thinking time lately" Sakura admitted.

Naruto had a clue on what she was talking about. She had been thinking about the kiss they almost had too. He motioned his hand over to hers.

Even if she didn't see it she felt it. His hand was warm as always. She had not told anybody yet but she gained the power to sense chakra. But Naruto's felt warm a warmness you could never get tired of and want forever. It was a shame that the nine tails chakra was there to ruin it.

"Naruto there is something important I have to tell you" she said.

"There something I have to tell you too. Sakura I know when we were younger I was a complete idiot who had no idea what he was doing. Now things are different. Sakura I love-"

" I'm back! With the wood" shouted Konohamaru.

Sakura quickly tensed up and took her hand from Naruto. Konohamaru placed the wood down on the fire place and looked at the two. Sakura looked a little guilty and Naruto seemed annoyed it was like this the day before to. Was something going on behind his back.

"Thanks Konohamaru but we don't need it time to turn in for the night." Sakura said putting the fire out.

Later the night Sakura slept next to Konohamaru. She was having trouble sleeping feeling guilty about what almost happened. "I don't know what to do. My brain says Sasuke. But my heart says Naruto"


	8. Realizations

_"It was so long ago. It was that day Sasuke left, I felt torn apart and alone"_

A younger Sakura appeared at the village gates. It was the day after the Sasuke retrieval team at left on there mission. Sakura just stood there waiting for something or someone. She started off into the distance with the emotion touching her face. A curious Ino came over and tapped Sakura on her shoulder. Sakura had not noticed her at first so she was only slightly startled by her presence.

"Sakura what are you waiting for" asked Ino.

"I'm waiting for Naruto" said Sakura

_"I remember. Why did I say that? Sasuke was the one who left, so why was I waiting for Naruto?_

The scene changed to the day before were Sakura was once again at the village gates. This time the Sasuke retrieval team stood in front of her. Naruto came up to the sadden Sakura.

"Sakura I promise that I will bring Sasuke back believe it" Naruto said giving Sakura a thumbs up.

_"He promised to bring Sasuke back to me. I thought he was being stupid at first but then I thought it was because he saw that I was sad. He cared for me and my feelings. Even if I didn't want him he would still bring Sasuke back. He was always be selfless and what was I being to him back then? I stupid jerk!_

The scene changed to way earlier in the days. Sakura was a child way before she met with Ino, so she was missing her ribbon. She walked around being very lonely all she wanted was a friend to call her own. She eventually walked into a blonde haired boy with tattoo whiskers. This boy of course was Naruto.

"Sorry I didn't mean to hurt you" apologized Naruto.

A very shy Sakura covered her eyes not knowing what to say to the boy.

"Hey you don't have to be scared of me I'm Naruto Uzumaki the future hokage. I will protect you no matter what believe it!" shouted Naruto. "So what's your name"

"Sakura" she said in a very low voice.

"That's cool" Naruto said somehow hearing her. "So Sakura do you want to play"

"Um... yes" answered Sakura

"Cool let's go" Naruto then took Sakura's hand and they ran off. They went into the playground and played ball all day. It was the most fun Sakura had in her life. Something about the boy made her feel good. What she did not expect was for a smack to the head.

"Hey what was that for crazy lady!" yelled Naruto.

Sakura looked up to see no one else other than her mother. She did not look happy. "Sakura what did me and your father tell you about the demon!" she then grabbed Sakura's hand and dragged her away. "You will get a very harsh punishment for this"

_"I can't believe I forgot one of the most important day's in my life. The day I met Naruto. After that I never got to see much of him around and we barely got to talk. But even after then when we joined the same team that part of me became happy we were reunited. So why did I ignore it. It spoke to me but I ignored it I am so stupid. But now things are different I realize that I can't take Naruto for granted he always did so much for me. Now I need to tell him how I feel"_

* * *

Sakura then woke up in her newly brought apartment on her bed. The first thing she noticed when she woke up was Raven in her face. "Raven did you do all of that?" questioned Sakura. She received a nod as an answerer.

"Well thank you. I now realize my feelings for Naruto and now I can tell him how I feel"

Sakura stood up from her bed and gathered all of her cloths for her shower. After her shower she walked in to her living room to her surprise Naruto was already in the room.

"Morning Sakura" greeted with his smile Naruto.

Sakura smiled in return and walked up to the boy. "Naruto I have something to tell you"

* * *

**Left on a cliffy. I am back and happy to get out of my writers block. I know all of you have been waiting for this chapter and now you have it. I hope you enjoyed because I know I did. Until next time**


	9. Two foxes of love

Sakura looked at the blonde before her. She was finally ready to confess her feelings for him. "Naruto after thinking it all over I realized something" spoke Sakura. "I realized no matter what you have always been there for me, your were always by my side through thick and thin. When I cried you where there to comfort me and when I felt lost your where there to guide me. Naruto I want me and you to have a future together. Naruto I love you"

Sakura had spoken her true feelings. All she waited for was Naruto's reaction and she hoped to kami that it wasn't to late. Naruto stood up and walked in front of her. They only had a moment to gaze into each other's eyes before Naruto dived in for a kiss. At first Sakura seemed in shock but she then accepted it. She found that Naruto's tongue was everywhere and even got her to play along. When the kiss was broken Sakura could not help but to take a breath of air.

"Who knew Naruto was such a great kisser" thought Sakura

Naruto was lost for words. He only had one thing to do and that was giving his famous smile towards her. "Look's like Konohamaru wasn't here to interrupt this time huh" joked Naruto.

"Don't be stupid" Sakura gave him a light slap on the face. The two shared a laugh together before looking back at each other. "So does this mean we are dating"

"Of course" answered Naruto. The latter then motioned his hand towards Sakura's. To his surprise she swiped it away but was releaved to see she was just taking her glove off. They where now holding hands feeling the warmth of each other. They then decided to seal the deal with another kiss, what they didn't know was that someone was watching them from the window.

"Well don't you two make a cute couple" said a mysterious voice. Naruto and Sakura looked back to see there silver haired sensei fully recovered and out of the hospital. He was holding his book in his hand and even if he was wearing a mask you could tell he was smiling behind there.

"Kakashi sensei your okay!" shouted Naruto

Kakashi hopped in now in front of both his students." Yes the hokage gave me the okay today."

"So what are you doing here" questioned Sakura

"Well I thought I would come and see how my two favorite students are doing" answered Kakashi.

"Is that really all"

"Well now that you say it I did have something to tell Naruto" he then looked over at the latter. "Tell me Naruto are you still sure about this special training"

Naruto quickly realized what he was talking about and became overjoyed. "You bet I am Kakashi sensei!"

Sakura seemed confused so she couldn't help but ask what they met. Naruto explained to her that Kakashi was going to give him some special training so he could grow stronger and be able to beat Sasuke and bring him home. Sakura was happy about the idea and sad at the same time. The same day her and Naruto got together he would be busy most of the time with his training. "That's the life of ninja love I guess" thought Sakura

To celebrate Kakashi's health all of team seven had a party within Sakura's apartment. It was filled with laughs of Naruto getting attacked by Tori and complete peace. What none of them knew was that I figure was watching them from outside. He had pulled out a picture of Sakura in her so called demon form.

"Lord Danzo are you sure that's the girl you want" he asked. From behind him Danzo came out of the shadows.

"Yes the girl will make a fine the right decipline and training and even the right master Sakura Haruno can benefit the leaf and me very well" Without another word to be spoken Danzo was gone in a flash. Leaving the figure alone still watching over the party.

"Well than Sakura Haruno get ready.." The figure then stepped out of the shadows into the light. He was shown to be a blonde man wearing a black cloak with red clouds. He was no other than Deidara "Because Deidara is coming for you!"

He then jumped onto one of his clay birds and flew off into the midnight shy.

* * *

**I bet none of you expected that. With this chapter we somewhat enter the canon storyline. But with the change of Sakura there are going to be some minor or big changes. I bet most of you are happy to see that those two finally got together. Next chapter we finally get some action. So until then I am Cole D. Soul sighing off.**


	10. Filler: what does Sakura say?

Sakura was having a nice quiet day in her apartment. She had Yuga sitting peacefully on her lap and she had a nice book in her hands. She sat in her chair that was placed next to the window, the sun was shining through it. Sakura took a look away to see Konohamaru coming up to her floor. Before he knocked at the door she placed a bookmark to find her place later.

Knock! Knock!

That was him. Sakura opened the door not long afterwards and was met with a smiling Konohamaru. His smile met something because that was the same smile Naruto made when he was going to pull a prank. "Hey Sakura can you do me a favor?" He asked.

"Sure what is it?"

"Okay change into your Kitsune form" he instructed. Sakura did just that and her ears and tails popped up. "Okay good here is this funny song I heard" Konohamaru prepared his breath for the song he was about to sing.

"The dog goes wolf

Cat goes meow

Bird goes tweet

And cow goes moo

But there's one sound that no one knows

What does the Sakura say!

Nag,nag, nag, nag, nag, nag, nag, nag, nag, nag, nag,nag,nag,nag

Nag,nag,nag,nag,nag,nag,nag,nag,nag,nag,nag,nag,nag

*Sakura looked extremely pissed*

What does Sakura say!

Cry, cry,cry,cry,cry,cry,cry,cry,cry,cry,cry,cry,cry,cry

Cry,cry,cry,cry-

*Konohamaru couldn't finish his song as his world was knocked out of him by Sakura*

"Sakura said shut the hell up!"

* * *

**As you already know this is just a filler. It came to me at a random moment and I said why not. Don't worry you will get a real chapter next time. Oh and happy new year!**


	11. Explosion!

"Sakura!"

Sakura turned around hearing a girlish voice. Around the corner came Ino, she catched up to the pink Kitsune and started panting.

"So Ino is there something wrong" Sakura asked.

Ino looked up and noticed Sakura holding a basket of cookies. They were to much for her to eat herself, so she wondered if the rumors were true. "So Sakura are you and Naruto really dating?" Ino asked.

Sakura seemed irritated at the question. In her defense she had people asking her this question since she stepped outside. She hasn't gone an hour yet without this person or that person coming at her. "Yes Ino we are" she answered.

"That's so cool. You two are just perfect for each other!" she cheered.

"Yeah well see yuh" Sakura began walking off. Until Ino again stopped her.

"Wait Sakura if you and Naruto are dating now what about Sasuke?" Ino asked.

"What about him? I still see him as a friend and teammate, but I don't feel that way for him anymore." Sakura answered. She met every word of it to, there were no more romantic feelings she had for him. When she thought about now she must have been annoying to Sasuke with her constant attempts of seduction.

Ino never thought she would see the day. Her dating Naruto and saying she doesn't like Sasuke anymore. But she couldn't blame her, Ino herself had found a new affection for Sai. She would of thought more into it but she remembered what she really went to Sakura for.

"Sakura I forgot lady Tsunade asked me to tell you about your mission. She wants you to go over into the woods and findnsome healing flowers" Ino informed her.

"Geesh at all the worst times. Fine Ino take these to Naruto for me" Sakura handed Ino the basket of cookies. She was disappointed to do so, she wanted to see the smile on his face when she gave it to him.

Ino saw this and comforted her pink haired friend. "Don't worry Sakura if it helps I can hook you both up on a sweet double date with me and Sai" she said half jokingly.

"I didn't know you and Sai were dating"

"Well neither does he" she again teased. "Now you better go I can feel you in on the details later"

* * *

Sakura as she was told searched for the healing flowers. It wasn't the first time she was asked to do this so by this point she wouldn't mind. But this time she wanted to give her sweet gift to her boyfriend. But like Ino said she was taking her and Naruto on a double date with her and Sai. Even if she was almost had no say in it.

One!

Sakura picked up one of the flowers. But felt something strange.

Two!

She hopped up in the tree and picked up another one. But now she smelled something it was familiar. What was that smell? It wasn't the flowers. There was something else around.

Three!

**Boom!**

The world went white and exploded around her. The explosion revealed to have taken down everything ten meters wide around it. The pink Kitsune body burned and broken on the cold ground.

Diedara himself flew in midair on his clay bird. He smirked at his deed and didn't even care if he over did it. He jumped down now only a few steps away from Sakura. "Lord Danzo will be pleased" he said to himself.

He walked up and to grab Sakura. Just as he layed his hands on her, her form shifted into what is a log. Before he had time to react a force hit so hard he flew across the terrain. He leaped out of the way before he was attacked again. This time looking at the source of the cause he could see it was Sakura.

"So a substitution" thought Diedara

Sakura got into a fighting stance. She had no expected for the akatsuki to be here, but after her fight with Sasori she began prepared for it again. His clay smell is want tipped her off earlier. She was lucky enough to avoid the explosion in time.

Diedara dumped more clay into his open hand. Like always it spit out his giant clay bird. He jumped on and flew back into the air much higher than before. Sakura watched him as he did nothing then suddenly the smell came back to her.

"Oh no!"

His spiders had managed to crawl on her and explode a mid sight. The smoke engulfed her body but she avoided any serious injury. She took it apon herself and transformed into her fox form. The next thing she did was pounce into the air and much to Deidar's surprise she was very close to him. She made some hand signs preparing her jutsu.

"Fire style: fire fox jutsu" A fox of fire shot out from Sakura's mouth.

**Boom!**

His bird exploded making contact with the fire. Diedara dropped while putting more clay into his hand. Seeing this Sakura glided down and grabbed him by the arm. But once again Sakura got that smell. This Diedara was a clone.

**Boom!**

Diedara was sure this time. Sakura could not have survived that attack. He was right as he saw her panting for breath on the ground.

"I guess I have to resort to this" Sakura bit her thumb and out she summoned one of her fox kits Yuga. Yuga quickly caught on to what Sakura wanted her to do and hopped on to Sakura's back and then made a hand sign the same as Sakura was making.

"Combination" A puff of smoke appeared and quickly evaporated. It revealed a different Sakura. Her hair is defiantly longer now reaching her butt. Her eyes shifted from green to blue and she is now taller. This was the perfect combination between her and Yuga.

Deidar was farfetched by this and got a little more excited. He would have already blown her up if this was just him. But it wasn't he was on orders of Danzo."You must really think your something huh" he questioned her.

"Let's just say I am a lot more powerful then the last time you saw me. But I still you like looking like Ino" Sakura commented

"I don't know who that is"

"You won't have to"

With her new increased speed she ran up to Deidara and smashed his face at an angle. Being knocked on the ground Diedara took this window of opportunity and kicked Sakura in the face sending her across the field. He then stood up and dropped more clay into his mouth. This forming another giant clay bird. He then once again flew mid air.

When she stood back up Sakura noticed something grab her from underneath. She looked down to see clay beast holding on tight. With her powers she caused flowers petals to swarm around and seemingly cut them apart.

At a odd moment Sakura disappeared leaving pink flower petals behind. Diedara assumed she had escaped but he them felt something pierc his chest.

**Swoop!**

Sakura was now behind Diedara with a kunai stabbed threw his chest. It was over he couldn't keep this fight up any longer. He couldn't get captured or lord Danzo would be exposed. He only had one choice. He gave one final smirk and turned to Sakura.

"Well brat, you beat me"

**BOOM!**

It happened so fast. Diedara exploding himself and passing out from the event. She hit the solid cold ground with her eyes opened wide, she was alive but she wouldn't survive if her wounds weren't treated to. The last thing she saw before she was completely out of it was a orange blur.

Tobi had watched the whole thing. He was suspicious about Deidara's loyalty to the Akatsuki, but he didn't care for him anymore now that he was dead. But he was interested in the pink haired girl named Sakura. Her powers and her chakra, it was almost like the nine tails. He wanted to see more into it and picked up the girl. Before he could make his leave someone shouted something directed towards him.

"Put her down!"

* * *

**And we end here. I hope you enjoyed there battle and didn't feel it was rushed. Sakura won but in a way she still lost. We see that Tobi watched the whole thing and was about to take Sakura. Wonder what happens next. Oh yeah views are over 9,000! I can start making Dragonball z jokes now. This is officially my most popular fic. Thank you all.**


	12. The path of darkness? No thank you

"Put her down!"

Naruto came down on the mask man with a rasengan in his hand. Tobi jumped out of the way dodging Naruto's attack, as he did this another Naruto above him came down with a rasegan. Naruto got a direct it on the man when he hit the ground. Except something was wrong when there were no bodies beneath him.

"Up here jinchuriki"

Tobi was now on top of a tree and still had Sakura wrapped in his hands. Naruto looked up and his eyes briefly turned red before Kakashi and Yamato appeared behind him.

"Naruto calm down" advised Kakashi

"How am I suppose to calm down when that Akatsuki jerk! Has Sakura" His eyes then turned bloody red again lasting longer than before.

"Naruto, Sakura will be fine as long as we be careful" said Yamato.

But Naruto did not listen to either voices of reason. With his eyes full of rage a charged at the masked man ready to kill. He summoned a clone and the formed a rasengan that came down towards Tobi.

* * *

It was probably the most disgusting place she had ever seen. She didn't want to think what could possibly be worse. Except the fact she had no idea where she was. "This is disgusting. Where the hell am I anyway?" Sakura questioned as she walked around the sewer. Sakura then remembered her fight with Diedara.

"That bastard! When I get out of here I'm going to learn voodoo resurrec his ass and kill him again!" She declared as she walked around the sewer. Suddenly a evil chakra surrounded her she could feel something nearby and close. The strange thing about this was this chakra felt so familiar.

"Damn it Naruto what have you gotten me into" Sakura thought.

Sakura walked deeper and deeper into the darkness. The more she walked in the darker it got until it was now pitch black. Until another point Sakura came into a certain part of the place where things were lit up. The biggest and only thing she saw was the giant cage holding the nine tailed fox. They both looked at each other before yelling...

"What the hell are you doing here!/**What the hell are you doing here!"**

**"I live here bitch what about you!" **yelled Kurama

"That's what I want to know!" Yelled Sakura

Kurama growled at her wishing he could rip her to shreds. The only one too normally come in here was Naruto and only Naruto. He quickly remembered how this girl was given some of his chakra during Naruto's rampage. He wanted his chakra back but what he really be doing? Just getting his chakra back. He lived here for sixteen years and a half. The only time he got some real fun was when Naruto used his chakra and it wasn't looking like he was doing that again. What he wanted was an experiment. He thought Sakura and the other one would make a perfect experiment.

**"Girl I know how you got here. Its all a simple explanation of you being connected to me like almost every other jinchuriki or tailed beast. The only difference is being your not a jinchuriki" explained Kurama.**

"So can you help me get out?" Asked Sakura

"**I will but only under one condition... you let me train you"**

"And why would I do that?"

**"I think we both know you are a pathetic excuse for a konuchi. Ever since you stepped out of the academy you have been nothing but a stupid fangirl. Wanting nothing but the Uchiha and you abused Naruto in all forms. Spiritually, mentally, and most of all physically. You probably became a chunin but look at you now. You can't get anywhere on your own, you are pathetic. Am I right Inner Sakura?"**

"You sure are kyuubi" a voice was heard and it sounded similar to Sakura's. Sakura turned around to face Inner Sakura. Something was different about not in her appearance (unless you mean the body changes Sakura got too). But it was if her nature had moved into a different area.

"What happened to you?" Sakura asked.

"You happened to me. You became to old and you didn't need me anymore. So I was forced to go away and only linger in your shadow. But thanks to Kyuubi I have come back with a goal in mind..."

Suddenly both Sakura and Inner Sakura held kunai to kunai. "To take your pathetic body"

Inner Sakura jumped back onto a wall and pointed downwards to Sakura. Sakura looked down to see a explosive tag, as the bright light burst Sakura was blasted at the wall. Inner Sakura took this chance and ran towards Sakura. Just as she got close enough Inner punched Sakura in the gut forcing her to cough up blood. As Sakura was on the ground Inner Sakura whipped out a kunai and forced it down towards Sakura.

Before the kunai made impact Sakura rolled over. She stood and quickly ran too Inner Sakura and sent a barrage of punches too her. Until she ended it by kicking her into a wall.

"So what if you can kick and punch, your still pathetic" said Inner Sakura. She dropped from the wall and made a series of hand seals as Sakura did this herself. They both then layer there hands on the ground creating a summoning seal.

"Summoning jutsu/Summoning jutsu!"

One Tori on each side appeared and each hopped on each of there Sakura's back. "Combine/Combine" Sakura hair changed from pink to purple and so did her eye color.

They both then charged at each other again this time with heavier kicks and punches. For every kick they gave sent a shock in the air and for every punch was a crumble in the walls. Both Sakura then squeezed on each others hands while giving a death glare at the other. The head butt they gave sent both of them flying back.

Sakura this time through kunai's attached to explosive tags. All ten in each hand were around Inner Sakura. "Sakura Blizzard"

All explosive tags exploded giving Inner Sakura no where to run. The smoke cleared showing her clutching on her left eye. "You bitch!" A ball of lightning appeared in her hands almost similar too the chidori. "Im gonna give you the worst death possible. I hope you burn in hell, oh and don't worry I will take care of your boyfriend for you!"

As Inner Sakura charged at Sakura with the ball of lightning in her hands she disappeared in burst of flower petals.

After she was gone Sakura couldn't help but feel guilty. If she had never neglected Inner Sakura than you wouldn't have turned out like that. It would not be the last time they saw each other she was sure of that. She will get her next time.

**"So Sakura what do you say?"**

Oh, yeah she almost forgotten. She turned around with a irritated looked at the Kyuubi. She only had a few words to say and those words were. "Go screw yourself"

**"Guess you can't win them all. Fine have it your way... NOW GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!"**

* * *

Sakura opened her eyes and she could tell she was back in reality. She perked up her head and she came eye to eye with yellow crimson eyes. You acknowledged the fact that whoever this guy was he had a giant plant head.

"So your awake" said the white half.

Sakura had tried to move but it was a no go. She was tied up pretty good.

**"Let's stomp playing around and get this girl to headquarters" **Said the dark half.

Then it flew in her eyes, the red clouds he was another member of the Akatsuki. She struggled and struggled but the not was too tight. She couldn't let this happen not now. Then something strange occurred. A giant orger with a just as big club came and sent the plant head flying. "The fuck! was that!" A voice yelled.

A red headed girl about her own age jumped in front of her. "Hey did you see that shit!" She wasn't yelling at Sakura but someone else.

This is when crap really went down. The man that jumped in front of Sakura was a very recognizable face. He was one of them, he was...

"Sasori"

* * *

**Dun! Dun! Dun! Yes it happened and I went there. You can probably guess who the read hair girl was and I just revealed Sasori is alive. How will this change the plot and things for Naruto and Sakura we will have to wait and see. **


	13. Second thoughts

"Sasori how are you alive, I saw granny Chiyo kill you"

Sasori smirking at the pink haired girl in front of him put his hand on her head. Too her displeasure Sakura smacked it off not feeling the mood. Sasori looked behind him and saw the red head release her ogers. "Tayuya get ready we should leave before the leaf gets here" he said.

"Wait!" Sakura grabbed his arm. She wanted answers and he wasn't about too leave without giving it too them. Sasori saw this and saw no real harm in telling her what she wants to know. Before that the problem of the other leaf ninja is still there and they are getting close. He looked back at Tayuya with a blank look on her face.

"Tayuya go hold off the other ninja. Leave in about ten minutes and meet back with me at the base" Sasori told her.

The pissed look on her face came up. "You better hurry up, you lazy red head" Tayuya flickered from sight leaving no trace behind.

She didn't know why, but Sasori wasn't in the normal Akatsuki cloak. He now wears a simple brown colored cloak and he didn't have the ring anymore.

"So pinky tell me what you want to know" said Sasori.

Just as she was about too open her mouth, Sasori placed his finger over it too shush her. She blinked and the face of irritation came too her face. Sasori stood their in front of her having a sweet look on his face. "Instead of you asking me silly little questions that won't change anything, I will tell you what you should know. First the reason Diedara attacked you was orders under Danzo"

"Danzo, that's that old man Tsunade warned me about" thought Sakura.

"Also the reason me and Tayuya are even in the area is none of your business. Now I can also tell you where your friend Sasuke is if you want" said Sasori.

Sasuke! He knew where he was and he was about too tell her, this was almost too easy. But she couldn't just take his word for it, he is still the enemy in her eyes. There are two possible scenarios with the pro and con. One he was telling the truth and they could try again at returning Sasuke. The con was that he was lying and it was nothing but a trap.

"I don't have a reason too lie, if you remember me and Orochimaru are not on the best of terms. I am also no longer involved with the Akatsuki. But you don't have too believe me" His words made sense, she would listen but stay cautious.

* * *

Naruto leaped around the forest searching for Sakura. In the middle of there fight with the masked man a plant like human had carried of Sakura. He was able too slip pass the masked man himself and continue a pursuit for Sakura. He loved the latter herself like it was unconditional, she loved him too despite his flaws. No matter how much she pushed him away in the past, he never left her side. At one point he almost died for her and when she thought he was dead she cried. But when he woke up she smiled, called him a idiot, and even hugged him. If that wasn't love, than what was?

He blinked and quickly dodged a giant club, he landed on a near by tree branch. The holder of the giant club was an oger, he was curious too find out who the controler was.

"What the hell! Its this piece of shit! Why do I get stuck with the special ed ninja"

He only knew one person that spoke like that. It had met her before, but hasn't seen her in two years. He looked up at the red head and his heart skipped five beats.

"What the hell are you doing here!" Naruto shouted.

Tayuya looked at him with a sly smirk, but stayed silent.

"Your one of Orochimaru's goons. So what are you doing here?" Naruto asked her.

"Hey let's get something straight!" Tayuya shouted. "I don't work for that damn snake anymore!"

Naruto took a kunai from his pocket and prepared for battle. Naruto jumped over the giant oger making his way towards Tayuya. The sound of flute clashing with kunai rang through the forest, with his free hand Naruto punched Tayuya in the gut, hurdling her through the air passing by other former branches. Her flying wasn't stopped until she crashed into a tree and second fall too her death.

She was surprised when her attacker caught her by the arm, saving her from a presumed death. Naruto motioned her and himself down too the ground, before he left and went on his way. She sat there as a failure, failing too keep him away. She thought this until Sasori arrived a few seconds later.

"Stupid red head puppet" she muttered.

"Don't spit insults at me just because your angry." said Sasori.

Sasori offered too help her up, but she denied it and stood up herself. "So do you think she took it?"

He smiled and put his hand on her chin, angry at him she smacked his hand off. He laughed for a short second before answering her question. "I don't think… I know. If they take my lead and find there Uchiha friend than the former himself can't help Orochimaru when we attack"

"Whatever" a thought then raised her mind. "Hey you never did tell me how you are still alive"

"Let's just say a puppet master knows how too pull some strings" Sasori hinted. "I notice you are speaking less foul mouth"

"Screw you"

* * *

Not long after his brief encounter with Tayuya, Naruto soon found his blossom Sakura. They hugged each other reuniting again. They then made there way back too Kakashi and Yamato.

"Naruto I have some important news, I don't know if the source is completely reliable but I know where Sasuke is" Sakura said as they leaped.

"That's great! We get a new chance at getting him back again" said Naruto. He was happy with this entire second chance. Then Sakura opened her mouth again and then his opinion changed.

"This time we can get him back I am sure, when we do it will be just like old times" Sakura told him.

Like old times… something he didn't exactly look forward too. He wanted Sasuke back more than anybody else, but what she said actually hurt him. In old times Naruto was the flexible member of the team, meaning they would be better off without him. In the old times Sakura gave him little too no attention and always stayed glued too Sasuke. He didn't want that.

He was with Sakura now, something he wanted since the day they met. Even if it wasn't for long he enjoys every single moment of it. So if Sasuke did come back … how fast could all of that be taken from him. The second thoughts of having Sasuke back came too his mind.

"Sakura I love you" said Naruto.

"Naruto I love you too" said Sakura.

Those words 'I love you' was forced out his mouth. Something was wrong with her love, he was just happy and overjoyed then a second later he was feeling sad. When she saw the tear drop from his eye, she almost broke down himself.

"Naruto please don't cry. I don't know what's wrong, but please don't cry!" She herself began too tear up.

The both stopped in there tracks and faced each other.

"Sakura you have too promise that when we get Sasuke back. Things won't change between us" said Naruto.

That's when she realized her wrong. She always did talk about Sasuke and even loved him, so when she said things could go back the way they where it must have hurt Naruto.

"Naruto I promised nothing will change"

The fox and the blossom hugged each other. Giving them the comfort they needed, it was here they realized that if this was going too work, it wasn't going too be just as simple as they thought. It was going too take work and trust. Something they both could spare.

* * *

**I was having a bit of writers block, so that's why it kinda took long. It doesn't matter because now I have the next arc planned out, another Sasuke retrieval arc. Sorry is Sasori is a bit ooc in this and the same goes to Tayuya, but I heard a near death experience can change a person. Don't really have much else too go on except one request or favor.**

**If you like the movie 'Rise Of The Guardians' you might like my story of it and Naruto crossed over. I of course don't own either of them.**

**Okay until next time I am Cole D. soul and this has been Blossoming Kitsune.**


	14. Red Melody and Red Sand

**Before we even begin I would like to apologize to a guest reviewer for a special ed joke. I will be more careful in the future. Now without further delay here is the chapter.**

* * *

Sasori had a given mission and that was complete. After the recent attack on the village from Orochimaru also his ex partner. He was given a mission too check on the current condition of the village and from his analysis everything seemed too be going smoothly for them. He left the night after strolling through the woods, the moon shined bright and the wind blew in his face. As he walked he came across an area with cut down tree's? A battle had happened here any experienced ninja could tell so much.

The red haired man then heard faint cries of pain and cursing not far, he followed the sound just too find a red haired girl under the tree's. She look poor and helpless, she was on her last breath. He could easily leave her to die because she was not his problem. Then he realized that she was one of Orochimaru's top men or woman. Knowing this now he had too help her it wouldn't hurt too have an extra spy. She could possibly have some information that is vital to Orochimaru.

She barely peeked her head up at him and only mutter out a few words. "Help… fucking me" she said before her head collapsed on the ground. First impressions are everything and from his first impression on her, she was foul mouthed. He had already decided too save her, but only for his personal gain. Lifting the tree up would be a problem so he summoned a few of his puppets to do the he picked the redhead up and carried her in bridal style. Now that he helped her in his mind she belonged to him.

* * *

The next morning the sun shined through the window seal to the body of Tayuya. She was in a plush comfortable bed made for the perfect night of sleep. Which was what she had never being able too sleep like this before. "That was the best damn nap I ever had" she muttered. She yawned again, just after she finished she took quick note of her environment. "How the HELL did I get here. I was just under a pile of tree's"

When the door opened she looked over. She faintly remembered this man, but from where? "Wait your that bastard from last night! What the hell are you doing HERE!"

Sasori chuckled under his breath. "That's no way too greet the person who saved you. You can call me Sasori… working for Orochimaru you probably heard of me"

Tayuya took the chance to examine his clothing. "Shit!… your one of those damn Akatsuki members aren't you" Tayuya wasn't agreeing to this, working for Orochimaru of course one of them would try to kill her. "Then why would you save me"

"I saved you for my own personal gain. But first I need to know how you feel about Orochimaru" demanded Sasori.

She didn't have too hesitant too answer that. "I HATE that fucker, he was right their when I was under that damn tree. All he did was take that god forbidden curse mark from me and if I ever see it again I will put my flute through his neck!"

Sasori smirked at this. "Perfect"

* * *

Not long after she woke up Sasori already told her that they would have to get a move on. But with the tree over her legs for so long, they have became temporarily asleep. This is what lead too him having to carry her on his back. They walked through town hearing people comment on how they look like a nice father and daughter. This was more than enough to tick both them off.

"If you get any ideas I promise you will never see the light of day again" threatened Tayuya

"Yeah… im a thirty five year old man who wants to get with a fourteen year old." Sasori said sarcastically.

"If my legs worked I would get out of here faster than you could turn your head"

"Well I hope they move soon because I won't carry you forever"

A average looking man then came up too them who held his daughter by the hands. "I couldn't help but over hear your conversation but… I used to have the same problem with my daughter" said the man. "Don't worry when she gets back too walking she won't go far"

Murder was the look on there faces. "SCREW YOU!"

They sent both the man and his daughter off running. After they were gone they looked back at each other. "And you don't repeat everything I say"

"Stop that!"

They grumbled ignoring each other and everyone else around them.

* * *

Sasori had never met a more rude, foul mouthed, talkative, loud, inconsiderate person in his life. He was beginning to wonder if she was really worth it, yes she was one of Orochimaru's top men. So he expected something a little rough, but this was unbearable. He had planned on having her return and become his spy, but the thought of leaving her became stronger and stronger.

"HEY you better listen to me! I am not going back too that snake freak and as soon as my legs start working I am out of here" shouted Tayuya.

"Don't worry you might not have too" said Sasori.

Sasori carried Tayuya too a park. Not a singal person in sight and it didn't sound like that either, with the thought of leaving her overpowered him. Sasori believed that this was the perfect spot too leave her and let fate do whatever it wants with her. Without a second of hesitation he dropped her on the merry go round and began to walk off.

"Have you can't just leave me here…... you asshole!… come back and get me!" Tayuya shouted and shouted, she never got a respond or even a look back. She wanted too yell again, but just as she opened her mouth thunder rang and was followed by rain.

"Oh shit me"

* * *

Sasori truly believed he did right. Getting rid of her was the best thing he could of did, he wanted too make her the perfect spy but no. She was so loud mouth that she would give herself away in a heartbeat. He was a Akatsuki member NOT a baby sitter, she was completely useless without the abilities of her legs. No wonder Orochimaru left her for dead…

Ding!

Wait Orochimaru left her for dead, something he just did not long ago. Thinking about others feelings other than he's own, but it wasn't the easiest thing to do all the time. If they both abandoned her it was possible they weren't they only ones. She was fourteen and they didn't usually come like that. Maybe there was a reason she was like this.

No! Like he said earlier he couldn't let himself worry. He was an Akatsuki member, not a baby sitter. He took a step forward then his eye peaked at the father and daughter they encountered before. They looked happy… why was that?

…

At some point later on Sasori talked too the man about his daughter. He asked him why did he take care of her?

"The truth is she's not my real daughter" he said.

"…" Sasori stayed silent.

"One day I was running my normal errands, my wife left me a little while before I was hurt. Then that's when I saw my daughter eating the rice balls in the storage. When I asked her were her parents were she said she didn't have any. I was alone and she was alone it was just smart for us too come together."

Sasori was baffled "But why would you take that responsibility. She never had too be yours and your problem"

"Because she's not a problem she's a responsibility"

* * *

Tayuya sat there in the rain, she didn't have a choice. Like always her mouth got her into trouble and like always she ended left for dead. No one came by to help her and even when people saw her they ignored her. She hated this … being alone was the worst human feeling possible, so when people ignored you like you weren't there you felt your belt stabb itself.

_(Flashback)_

_"But daddy I don't want too go to the warehouse" said a younger Tayuya. "I want too go back home with mommy"_

_Her father didn't even look her in the eye he just kept walking. "Mommy is a little mad at you right now and I am too. We told you time and time again too shut your mouth, but you never listen do you"_

_Tayuya couldn't help it. She was just a little girl so when she heard something she had too tell it. This time when her mother had a special guest over they went into her room and played a game. After he left and daddy came back Tayuya just had too tell him about. She had no idea what trouble she caused because her parents started a big argument and they used words she never heard before. It wasn't until after there fight her father came and said they are going to the warehouse._

_They went into the deepest darkest part of the warehouse. The part where you could hear sounds of rats, steam, and others._

_"Now Tayuya I will be back when me and your mother have forgiven you" Those where the last words she ever heard from him. She stayed in that same spot for three day and three nights until a man with the name of Orochimaru came and saved her._

_She fed her, clothed her, and even made sure she was well. When she was old enough he had her learn jutsu, her most favorite thing about it was she could use her love of music with it. Orochimaru could really be called her true father._

* * *

_Her bones are crushed and her body is weak. She couldn't even more her own legs because of them being under a tree. She was still alive and she prayed someone would save her, her prayers seemed too be answered when Orochimaru appeared in front of her._

_"Father please help me" she cried._

_"Father? I am honored Tayuya, but you could never be my child. My child wouldn't fail me" Orochimaru said._

_"What" she asked weakly. "But the Uchiha got too you didn't he"_

_"He did, but look were you and the rest of the sound ninja five ended up. Now if you excuse me I will be taking back my curse mark"_

_When he reached for her neck Tayuya grabbed his arm and forced herself too look up. "You don't really mean that? Do you? I have always helped you and I… thought you loved me… I loved you"_

_Orochimaru now looked pretty annoyed it didn't look like she was getting it. "Tayuya too be perfectly honest with you…"_

_Her hopes jumped. He was going to say it._

_"I could care less"_

_With that her mind shattered and heart died once again. _

_(End of flashback)_

We she thought about it she could of showed him more respect too the man that saved her life. He didn't have too do it. He said he wanted too use her as a spy though the last thing she wanted was too see Orochimaru's face again. Water in the ground beneath her, but it was from her own tears.

"Fuck me im crying" cried Tayuya. "Huh"

She looked up too see Sasori standing in the rain waiting for her. "I will give you another chance"

Sasori carried her once again and even if neither would admit it, they are happy to be back together. When Sasori saw her crying he demanded to know why, so when Tayuya told him her sob story he knew two things. His resolve to kill Orochimaru became stronger and Tayuya wasn't going back too him. The only thing he had too do was protect and the only way for that was too keep her existence a secret.

Months past when she finally regained her ability too walk. Sasori took her out for dinner that day and they trained. He said she has too get stronger too be around him, but they both knew the real reason.

* * *

Sakura and Chiyo triumphant that they had just killed Sasori. With the long and bloody battle it ended the way Chiyo most likely believed how it should have ended. This was the reality they were meant to believe. They had no idea Tayuya had cast a genjutsu on them to make them believe they killed him. The body that anyone could find was nothing but a fake copy.

The two are already miles away from the fight.

"So are plan already falling into motion" said Tayuya

"Yes soon Orochimaru will fall" said Sasori.

"And the Akatsuki" added Tayuya

So that's how the relationship of Sasori of the red sand and the red melody Tayuya began.

* * *

**So this chapter focuses only on Tayuya and Sasori. People have been wondering how these two are alive and how they came together so I decided too post it now rather than later. Also on another note I will focus more on Naruto and Sakura rather than just Sakura. I am tired, so… I got to go see ya.**


	15. Flowers and Jealousy

Sakura was pissed. She was really starting to understand why Tsunade hated Danzo, the man was frustrating! Sakura took Sasori's words and told Tsunade about Danzo. However when they called him in he openly admitted too Diedara being his spy and having him attack Sakura… that wasn't the problem. The problem was that he also knew Sakura had open contact with Sasori. His exact word where…

"So young Sakura Haruno had contact with Sasori of the Akatsuki. Yet she did nothing to capture him, if word got out about it… then Sakura could be in trouble. We wouldn't want the village thinking someone with nine tails power is associating with a member of the Akatsuki. I did nothing wrong, but what you did couldn't just be put under the carpet"

That man put a knot in her stomach she couldn't get out. She was beginning to wonder with Danzo around who was really running the village. She has full trust in lady Tsunade, but with Danzo they should all sleep with one eye open. As she marched down the halls she ran into Sai who was waiting for her.

"Hey Sai what are you doing here" asked Sakura.

He lifted his head up from his book, now looking her in the eye. "I think we need to talk"

* * *

The children played on the streets bouncing there ball. While the parents sweep the porch and waved at a passing Sai and Sakura. Sai brought up the subject on Danzo, making Sakura curious. She already knew she worked with him, but she assumed he was done with him.

"First I would like too say sorry for what Danzo did too you" apologized Sai. "If I knew of what he planned for you I would've stopped him. Second …" Sai stopped in his tracks having Sakura stop too. "Beware of Danzo he is not who you think he is"

"I know that Sai that's why…" started Sakura.

"No Sakura! You don't know" shouted Sai. "I know him… so I know he will do what he wants too become hokage. That's why he had you attacked so he could have you and gain your power."

Sakura tightened her fist not believing what she was hearing.

"I know it might anger you, but you must know Danzo will do what he wants to complete his goal. Even if that means cleaning up his old messes"

The conversation ended there, Sai went home and Sakura stood there. Sai had just told her two things she was being targeted for either death or recruitment.

"Yeah im not going too join that freak show" muttered Sakura

* * *

**(Naruto's mind scape)**

"Hey you stupid fox! What the heck are you doing messing with Sakura!" Shouted Naruto.

Naruto stood in front of the cage with the giant fox inside. Kurama laid there half asleep ignoring almost everything the boy yelled at him. He wasn't really caring on what he was being told in his mind he is the great Kurama and no one could even hope too reach his level.

"If I hear you messing with her again I will clobber you!" Shouted Naruto.

A devils giggle was heard before a head came halfway out the ground. "Your girlfriend is a joke" Inner Sakura then fully came from the ground. Naruto wasn't directly happy with her appearance either.

His eye twitched looking at the two monstrosities in front of him. "Last thing I heard Sakura was kicking your ass"

Inner Sakura through a punch at him with was dodged. "You better shut up! We were even until she got my eye with a cheap shot." She then turns too Kurama. "And I would've killed her too if this stupid fox never jumped in!"

Naruto then yanked her long hair. "I don't care what he did I all know is you better leave her alone"

**"WITH YOU BRATS SHUT UP. I AM TRYING TO SLEEP HERE"** Roared Kurama.

"YOU SHUT UP YOU STUPID FOX. MESS WITH SAKURA AGAIN I WILL KILL YOU" Naruto roared before leaving his mind scape.

"Who the hell does he think he is. As soon as I get the chance this body will be mine" pouted Inner Sakura.

**"Calm down girl you'll learn that it all takes patience"** Kurama advised before going back to sleep.

* * *

Naruto left his home believing he made his point too those two. He had more chakra nature training today, but he wanted too get something special for Sakura before that. He wants to show how much she meant too him. He went too the Yamanaka flower shop and there he found Ino at the counter as usual.

Ino sold another dozen of flowers and sent the customer off. She then noticed Naruto coming in, "Hey Naruto" she greeted as he walked up too the counter. "Hows your love life with Sakura going"

"Its going good, but I need your help for something" said Naruto.

"Sure what is it" perked up Ino.

"Do you have any idea on what type of flower I should get Sakura" asked Naruto.

Ino jumped with excitement and went through the flowers. She was glad too help out her best friend and her boyfriend in the romance. Not seeing anything good that Sakura might like she went too the back and came back with eleven cherry blossoms. "How about these"

"There perfect thanks Ino" Naruto took the flowers and almost dashed out the door before Ino grabbed his arm. He was about to question it, but then Ino whispered something in his ear. When she finished a bright smile came too Naruto's face.

* * *

He leaped far and his search Naruto realized he was late for his training. Oh well he will just use Kakashi's excuse like the latter always does. He eventually found Sakura on a bench, but wait … KIBA WAS THERE WITH HER. Naruto landed face first on the ground in front of them only somehow not damaging the flowers.

"Naruto are you okay!" Panicked Sakura coming too his aid.

"Yeah im fine" he said as his head was lifted up. Kiba then helped him up too and this is when Naruto shot him a glare. This went unnoticed by all except Akumaru. Naruto ignored both the latter and Kiba for the moment and presented Sakura with the cheery blossoms.

"Here Sakura just a little something I thought you should have" presented Naruto. Sakura accepted the flowers and smelled there fragrance.

"Naruto there perfect thank you" said Sakura talking another smell.

Naruto got a perky smile. "Yeah when you get home I want you too look in the mirror with them. When you do you will see twelve beautiful things. You and the flowers"

Sakura blushed heavily with these. She was almost beginning to feel like Hinata blushing these way. It was a wonderful moment that just had to be ruined by Kiba.

"You two just kiss and make out already" mocked Kiba. A chill then went down his back and felt a dark aura. He knew it was Sakura … she could be scary then hell when she wants too be. "So Sakura when do you want too start the training" he quickly changed the subject.

"Training" questioned Naruto.

Sakura turned to him with flowers sprinkling in her face. "Today I took Kiba up on an offer to train me. He say he can teach me new jutsu with my kits" explained Sakura.

On the outside Naruto gave his approval, but on the inside he was screaming 'hell no!'. He didn't know why he was jealous of Kiba and him of all people. Compared to him Kiba was nothing, he was stronger, faster, and he even smelled better. So why was he so jealous!

Naruto grabbed Sakura's hand and started running of with her. "We can start next week Kiba" said Sakura before completely gone.

* * *

Later at the end of the day all of team seven was called too the hokages office. They weren't given any specific mission, but mostly because Tsunade was occupied with paper work. A sweat dropped came to each of there heads.

"Lady Tsunade" said Shizune

"WHAT!" shouted Tsunade.

Shizune backed up too a wall frightened by the outburst. "Sorry Mame but team seven is here for there mission" she explained.

"Oh" said Tsunade. She took another sip from her cup and filed her paper work. "As you all know the location of Sasuke Uchiha has been given too us. This will be your third and hopefully final time at recovering the Uchiha."

"Yes my lady!" The all answered.

* * *

**I don't know if I should end it here, but it kinda feels right. It obvious Naruto is getting jealous of Kiba, who will he get jealous of next? Sai or Kakashi? Lol im just kidding, so that's the end and I hope you enjoyed the chapter. ~Cole D. soul**


	16. How To Be Romantic?

Everyone got there gear set up. They made there way to the villages main gates. It was still dark in the sky; the warriors had the aura of pride over them. They eventually reached the main gates where Shikamaru, Choji, Ino, and Hinata had been waiting for them.

"Naruto good luck" Praised Hinata.

Naruto smiled at the shy raven giving her a thumbs up. "This time I will succeed believe it!"

Kakashi looked over at Naruto in confusion. "_When was the last time Naruto said 'believe it'"_

Ino stepped up to Sakura placing her hands on the latter's shoulder. "You better bring Sasuke back this time or else I might have to do it myself" Ino told her.

Sakura gave a sly smile. "You don't have to worry because this time they won't know what hit em, we have Kakashi sensei with us now"

Kakashi raised his hand all chatter stopped; leaving silence. Naruto and Sakura looked at each other with a confident look on both their faces. Yamato face remained emotional as usual. Sai gave a care free smile feeling the pride of his teammates.

Under his mask Kakashi smiled believing his team has truly grown. "Alright team let's move out" he ordered. The warriors let with a aura of pride hanging over them.

* * *

Team seven strolled through the vast forest. Not long after left the village; half an hour at least. Everyone is wide awake. This reminded Naruto and Sakura on there mission two years ago. The only difference is Jiraya is not present; Kakashi, Yamato, and Sai with them. Kakashi found this the perfect time to speak his game plan.

"Sakura I'm not doubting you or anything" started Sai. "But, are you sure the information can be trusted"

Sakura moved her hair back. "I don't know like last time we are just taking a risk"

Kakashi looked back at them clearing his breath before speaking; getting there attention. "Good now that I have your attention let me explain the plan; from the information we got from Sasori Orochimaru's hideout is in the lightning country, so… we should take the most direct route"

Everyone seemed to be getting it except for Naruto himself; scratching his head in confusion. Yamato already suspected this knowing he would have to explain further to him. "What he means Naruto that the quickest way to get there would be going through the sound"

"All get all that" Naruto told them. "It's just how are we going to deal with Orochimaru. No offense Kakashi sensei, but the guy is a sannin after all" Naruto turned his look of worry towards Sakura._ "I won't let things end up like last time. I promise you, Sakura, I won't put you through that nightmare again"_

"Hmmm" Kakashi said aloud. "We will just have to wait until we get there. In the meantime it will take three days to get there, so you, Naruto, will be finishing your training" Kakashi turned to Sakura making him think for a sec. "Sakura you will also be training with us"

Sakura jumped in happiness. "Did you hear that Naruto I'm going to be training with you guys sounds cool right" She was happy until she turned to a deflated Naruto; he turned his head up looking at her putting on a forced smile.

"Yeah Sakura sounds awesome" Naruto told her; the smile quickly fell from his face. "Just try not to get hurt okay"

Try not to get hurt? What could he mean? What was he thinking of her? "Sure whatever …" she muttered under her breath.

* * *

Later on they all checked in to a hotel. Provided with a bath house that she was eager to try out. She was the lucky one of them to grabb a single bedroom. After placing all her clothes and supplies in the bedroom, she went down to the bath house and took a much deserved relax.

"This is the life" she declared dipping in. She laid back and relaxed and enjoyed quietness. "I wonder how Naruto is doing" She then thought about earlier on how Naruto told her not to get hurt. "Naruto why would you say that. I'm not weak and you know that, don't you trust me" Her mind almost drifted away until she realized she's the only one around. "Great now i'm talking to myself I can't be going crazy now… I should just relax"

* * *

Naruto looked cautiously at Sai; with his curious smile. He already had one unpleasant experience with him in the spa he didn't want that again. He understood Sai is new to showing emotions; so he lacked boundaries. But their is such a thing as common sense!

Sai studied Naruto, how should he go about this now? He read in a book that people like complements. Maybe Naruto would enjoy a nice complement. "So Naruto I see your balls got bigger"

Naruto's eye's widened before he stood in discomfort. Not knowing what to say he walked off with his towel covering his legs; for obvious reasons. When he walked from sight, Sai pulled out a pencil and notebook writing something down. "Complements can be just as hard as nicknames"

Naruto wondered off quickly finding himself lost. The hotel has a bigger and more complicated structure than he thought. A maze would be a better description for the place. He eventually ran into some doors with breath taking mist coming out of it. Having no other options he opened the doors.

When he stepped into the room he suddenly realized he was no longer in a clear line of sight; the only thing visible is a image of a woman moving in the water. Heavy and laden the moisture of the air hanged over him like a guillotine. He could only take one last gander at the beauty before stepping out and closing the doors behind him. Not knowing he startled the figure doing it; she stepped out revealing it to be Sakura.

She was convinced someone was watching her. Probably time to leave anyway.

* * *

The bed bounced we Sakura jumped on the bed. Having a comforting sleep along with a day at the spa would be heaven. An earthquake itself wouldn't be able to wake her up. The only thing keeping her awake was the sound of pain coming outside. She opened her door looking at the damp dark hallway; laying on the floor is Naruto face first.

He's dressed in his normal sleepwear; she poked him the blonde lifted his head. "Sakura i'm so glad I found you"

"Naruto what are you doing out here" Sakura asked him.

"It's a long story first when I finally got back to my room I got ready for bed and wanted to say goodnight to you. Then I got lost again and somehow found you by chance" Naruto explained. "So… goodnight"

Sakura couldn't do it, she couldn't let Naruto get lost again. He would wonder around all night not finding his room until morning. "Come on Naruto you can sleep with me tonight" Sakura told him.

"Really" Naruto grabbed Sakura in for a hug. "Thanks Sakura! Don't worry I won't cause any trouble"

"I don't care what you do as long as your comfortable" Sakura grabbed his hand and pulled him into the bedroom. Naruto closed the door behind then turned to the charming Sakura. He hesitated for a second thinking something might go array. He convinced himself things would be fine and dove into bed with Sakura.

Naruto had failed to mention he moved in his sleep. Sakura didn't seem to mind much, she made the best of a bad situation. She rubbed his body from chest to stomach, kissing his neck, his body calmed down and accepted the position it was in. With this Sakura cuddled up with Naruto drifting off to sleep. A bright smile on both their faces as they went off to dream land.

* * *

Sakura was the first to wake up between her and Naruto. She wasn't surprised on how calm he was. She stepped up giving a big yawn before looking outside seeing Sai drawing another picture. She got dressed in her normal ninja outfit; kissed Naruto on the cheek before leaving out.

She stepped outside hearing the morning birds chirp and flutter. She came close to Sai, but didn't disturb him. She looked over his shoulder seeing he is drawing a familiar figure; she was surprised by.

"Sai your drawing Ino" Asked Sakura; Sai didn't budge, but he's eye's gave him away. "That's so sweet"

Sai continued his drawing without turning to Sakura. "Yes I am. It's weird I don't understand emotions yet, but I seem to have feelings for her. Odd feelings that don't want to go away" His hands shook having him stop his drawing. "I don't know what to do…"

Sakura grabbed his hands stopping the shaking. "Don't be scared it's called having a crush. Your new to this so it's only natural"

"A crush" Repeated Sai. "What's a crush"

"A crush is someone you care about a lot. Someone you would do you want to be with all day and talk to each other" Sakura explained.

Sai blinked then turned to Sakura for the first time. "So is the feeling the same as you and Naruto have for each other"

Sakura nodded. "It is the only difference is that me and Naruto are living that feeling"

Sai smiled then went back to his drawing. "Thank Sakura when we get back to the leaf I will tell Ino how I feel"

Sakura gave him a thumbs up. "Awesome" A sweat drop then came to her face. "_Great i'm starting to sound more like Naruto"_

* * *

Naruto awoke shortly after Sakura left. Today they would start their training, but before that he had to go to town and get something's. He could get there and back fast enough if he hurried; as a ninja that wouldn't be a problem. Taking love advice from Ino seemed to be working so far, he wasn't a love expert himself so he took advice from someone with possible experience. Ino said getting a girl gifts is a nice way to go.

He looked at random jewelry seeing what Sakura might like best. "This is to much thinking why am I taking advice from Ino anyway" He complained.

A random stranger came and patted him on the back. He turned around facing a blonde woman dressed in a blue dress. "Excuse me young man, but you seem handsome enough. Do you have a girlfriend" She asked.

"Yes mam I have the greatest cherry blossom their is" Naruto told her.

"Well how long have you two been dating" asked the woman.

Naruto smiled. "We known each other for years, but we have been dating for about a week now" The blonde woman clapped in excitement.

"Good then this is for you" She started. "You both should have a mock wedding"

"WHOA Lady it's a little to soon for that!" Naruto yelled.

The slight annoyance hit her; she laughed. "Not that kinda wedding. A mock wedding is basically a real wedding. Getting dressed up, announcing your feelings for each other, dancing. Except none of it's real so you won't officially be married"

Naruto was getting now; none of it will be real. "So a genjutsu"

"Just take this flyer" The woman handed it to him and went off on her way. Naruto looked at the flyer reading every detail. Whatever this mock wedding would be it won't be that bad right? A sudden realization then hit Naruto.

"Oh crap i'm late for training!"

* * *

**Done! I'm glad I made it longer than originally planned. Valentine's day is coming so I have something planned for that. I am starting the build up the relationship between Sai and Ino. I rather have it happen that way than having it happen out of nowhere. I got a question asking if Kurama and Inner Sakura will turn good soon? Not so soon I can't rush the plot. Ending with that see ya. - Love Cole D. soul**


	17. Filler: Valentine's Special

**The following is a song, Naruto and Sakura are singing or just following the moods of the song.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the following songs and Naruto and it's characters.**

* * *

**Song: Every time we touch.**

_I still here your voice when you sleep next to me._

_I still feel your touch in my dreams._

_Forgive my weakness, but I don't know why_

_Without you it's hard to survive!_

Sakura Haruno woke up from her dream. Finding, Naruto laying next to her she pulled his arm in closer. "Sakura" Naruto spoke in his sleep; Sakura cuddled up closer to him. She just wanted to stay close to him all the time.

_Cause every time we touch I get this feeling._

_And every time we kiss I swear I could fly._

_Can't feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last_

_Need you by my side._

Naruto then woke up finding he accidentally slept in, Sakura's bed again. He just couldn't help it the bed is as soft as a cloud and it smells just like cheery blossoms. Then when, Sakura came in it was just magnificent; he pressed up against her skin his body sinking in. He then began to kiss lightly on her neck.

_Cause every time we touch, I feel this static_

_And every time we kiss I reach for the sky_

_Can't you hear my beat so_

_I can't let you go_

_Want you in my life_

Sakura thought back to how she met, Naruto and how glad she was he came into her life. Naruto, was her sanctuary, he kept her safe and calm. Naruto stopped kissing her neck and just observed his blossom. She had changed so much; they both grown up together. He felt as if they both had just become one person.

* * *

**Song: Love is a open door**

Sakura's long hair flew with the wind. She stood on the hotel's roof top enjoying the view of the lights shining of the town. Naruto came and hugged her from behind making the blossom blush. He was always so happy, she could only wonder why?

"Naruto …" Started Sakura.

"Yeah what is it" Naruto asked.

Sakura rubbed his face. "I was just wondering how you could be so happy all the time. You grew up with nothing … sorry if it's to personal"

"It's okay and to answer your question i'm just a happy person. I don't let anyone put me down no matter how hard they try. Besides I have you and don't you remember …" Naruto derailed.

"~ All my life as been a series of doors in my face and suddenly I bump into you~" Naruto sang.

Sakura slightly smiled and decided to go along with it. "~Maybe it's the party talking or the pork ramen ~"

"~But with you ~"

"~But with you ~"

"~I see your face ~" They both fell into tune. "~It's nothing like I ever known before ~ because love is an open…~"

"~Door!~" Sang Naruto.

"~Door!"~" Sakura sang along. "~We finish each others …~"

"~Ramen~" Finished Naruto.

Sakura blinked. "~That's what I was gonna say~"

Naruto pulled, Sakura in for a hug. A swung her around the roof top; he held her up watching her face glisten in the moon. He sat her down and both opened their mouths to speak. "I love you" They both jumped then smiled at each other.

"~Are mental synchronizations ~" They both sang. "~Can only have one explanation ~"

"~You…~" Began, Naruto.

"~ And I~" Finished Sakura.

"~Are just meant to be~" They both went. "~Say goodbye to the pain of the past. We don't have to feel it anymore because love is an open door ~"

"~With you ~" Naruto leaned into Sakura's face.

"~With you ~" Sakura leaned in.

"~With you~" Naruto met Sakura with a kiss.

* * *

**Happy Valentine's day. As I promised my lovable followers, here is a Valentine's day special; I don't think it needs to be said that all of this is filler. -Love Cole D. soul**


	18. Mock Wedding

Naruto slumped over on one of the three wooden post in the training ground. He was separated from Sakura and Sai; he had to focus more on his training. He already proved with them nearby he couldn't concentrate. Wouldn't have too worry about that for long anyway, as Yamatoe said his training was near to completion.

"Alright, Naruto are you ready" Yamatoe asked him.

Naruto recovered from his heavy breathing. "Sure, let's get this over with already"

* * *

_Kakashi presented Sai and Sakura with pieces of paper."As I explained to, Naruto these are chakra papers. Most people have a affinity to one of the five nature element transformations. To find out what affinity someone has , pieces of paper that are made from a special type of tree, are used to react in the slightest reaction to chakra. Depending on the chakra nature that is" _

Sakura focused her chakra in the paper. In five to ten seconds her paper wrinkled; meaning she had lightning nature. Odd thing her paper burned afterwards; Kakashi explained to her, when she questioned it.

"We'll, Sakura I'm assuming that neither of these could be your original chakra nature. Try too remember that your chakra fused with the nine tails, creating a new chakra in the process. This might explain how you have both… understand" Kakashi explained.

"Of course I do, I'm not slow" Sakura looked back at her hands, the paper was previously. "I remember, Hinata saying how my chakra became a shade of flaming pink" She looked up to see, Kakashi was gone and moved on to, Sai.

"Congratulations, Sai you have unlocked your earth nature. Now that we know what you and Sakura have we can begin the real training" Kakashi gave a almost kind expression that sent shivers down both their spines. This was going to be a rough training session.

"Now…"

Crap! They were right.

* * *

Sakura and Sai slumped over on each others backs. When, Kakashi trained seriously he was a force to be reckoned with. His punches would put a boxing champion to shame, he was faster than lightning itself. When they asked if he was really human he replied with a simple, _"Maybe"_

His training did have an upside. They both mastered a few element jutsu; Sakura's almost came natural like it was in her veins. Well… it kinda was. Kakashi walked up to his students finding them both worn out.

"I expected more, but this will do for today" Kakashi noticed dawn apon them. "We could resume tomorrow, but that's the time we need too move out by morning" Kakashi read his book as he walked away.

"Sakura, is training with, Kakashi always like this" Sai panted.

"He's never trained us this hard before" Panted Sakura.

* * *

Today was very tiresome all, Sakura wanted too do was fall on her bed and go to sleep. When she opened her door she didn't except to find, Naruto already resting.

"Sakura your back" Naruto immediately jumped from the bed. He grabbed, Sakura's hand and bolted out the room. Sakura never had the time to protest, Naruto was already half way out the hotel. Minute later he dragged her all the way to town without the slightest bit of explanation. He would have kept going; Sakura however punched him over the head.

"Naruto what is this all about" Sakura asked.

"Were getting married" Naruto told.

"…" Silence, that was all. "WHAT THE HELL"

Naruto laughed. "Yep."

_WHACK!_ After a more careful explanation, Sakura understood what he had meant. Except she wasn't so sure on the idea of a mock wedding, but Naruto was set on the idea. If he was set on it then what was the poison in it. There was only one problem …

* * *

"HOW AM I SUPPOSED TOO FIT IN THIS THING" Bride maids tried everything they could too put the wedding dress over, Sakura. She had the figure the problem laid in her oversized breast. She hated these things; she had to replace the majority of her clothing just because.

In the next room over, Naruto is getting accustomed to something he never thought existed; A suit. A lollipop in his mouth and for some reason he has a curly brow. He didn't like this not one bit.

"Is this okay for you master, Sanji **[1]** " Asked a woman dressing him.

"Who?" Naruto questioned.

"Oops. Sorry I confused you for another man" The woman tied up, Naruto's tie. The latter struggled for a breath of air.

"Is all this really necessary. Why can't I just wear my ninja suit" Naruto asked.

"Because this is a wedding, a mock wedding to be exact and you don't wear ninja suits" The woman told him.

"If it's a mock wedding that means it's not real. By that logic I shouldn't have too wear this" Argued Naruto.

…

Naruto had lost the battle. He was forced into his monkey suit something he would just too deal with. He smile came to his face when he realized, Sakura probably went through the same thing.

"Naruto …" Sakura stepped down from the stairs. He cheeks perky pink, her hair tied into a bun, and a ravishing dress. "How do I look"

"…You look like a real bride" Naruto joked.

…

Like a real wedding the groom stood at the alter as the bride. Naruto was momentarily under the impression that this was real. The fancy clothes, the food, the photo it was a lot too take in. He began to wonder why he would even suggest this. Was he stupid?

"Do you, Naruto take Sakura Haruno as your wife"

Was he crazy?

"Do you, Sakura take Naruto Uzumaki as your husband"

Was this really happening?

"For better or for worse …"

A thousand lightning bolts shot through him; Sakura's kiss was a gift from the heaven's themselves. All his questions went out the window, Sakura's kiss was much more enjoyable.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife"

* * *

They gave all the clothes they borrowed back afterwards, Sakura hit the ground like a log. Naruto didn't mind to carry her back; she looked more like an angel when she slept anyway. The streets are quiet and the only thing shining is the moon in the sky. Funny the nine tails would always act funny when the full moon was out. Now even he was quiet, he wondered why?

When they got back he passed by Kakashi waiting for them at the doors. He didn't say anything, just kept his head in that book of his. Naruto sat Sakura down in bed a second later he jumped in with her. "Goodnight my bride"

* * *

"This is killing me, when the hell are they going to get there" Barked Tayuya.

"Stop complaining. I hate waiting too, but we can't rush them"

Tayuya half way ignored what he said and just buried her face in the pillow. Waiting was something she never hated; normally because she always got the bad end. Sasori was no better she could see him shaking in frustration. Both lusted for a kunai through, Orochimaru's head; their better since of judgement protected them from rushing into things.

"Tayuya, i'm going out" She heard the door shut behind her.

_"Just one more day, just one more day"_ These thoughts rippled through her mind.

* * *

**I finished this; to be honest I don't like this chapter that much. If I added more I would feel like I'm egging it on. I will admit I did somewhat enjoy the wedding part.**

**[1] Is a reference to Sanji from 'One Piece'**

**With me writing this, next chapter absolutely has to be better. So until then. -Love Cole D. soul**


End file.
